Final Exam (Game)
Final Exam, '''also known as '''Obscure: Final Exam, '''and formally known as '''Obscure 2013, '''is a platformer, hack and slash horror game from Mighty Rocket Studios. Final Exam can be played in single player and Co-op mode (LAN and online), and you can choose from four different characters, each with their own skills and abilities. Final Exam is an action-packed beat'em up game offering fabulous combat sequences, combos and score multipliers. Development The game started development in 2010 as a Nintendo DS concept called Obscure Dark Aura, however it was cancelled. Later on, the game was revived under the name Obscure D in 2012, and was to be released in October of that year. However, Hydravision and all its properties, were purchased by Focus Home Interactive. Focus renamed Hydravision to Mighty Rocket Studios, and the studio renamed Obscure D to Obscure 2013. It was then announced in March 2013 that the game was in full development and was to be released in late 2013 as Obscure. In July 2013, the game was renamed to Final Exam in response to negative feedback on being an Obscure game, and was turned into a spinoff. Platforms The game was released on November 5th for Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. On the Playstation Blog, Francois Potentier, the CEO and Founder of Mighty Rocket Studios replied to a question asking if they game would be released on Playstation Vita, and he stated that he loves the platform and its possible. On PS3 and 360, the game was released exclusively on their respective networks (PSN and XBL). The PC version however, was released on DVD and Digitally. Gameplay Final Exam is a 2.5D Sidescroller, hack and slash, horror game from Mighty Rocket Studios, the sequel studio to Hydravision Entertainment. The game plays like a 3D platformer, and can be played online with up to 4 people. The game supports drop in and drop out co op, local coop, and leaderboards. As with the previous Obscure games, each character has a special ability. Joe can handle more damage, Cassy can run faster, Sean has better stats with weapons and Nathan can pick locks and set explosives. ;Missions The game has a total of 8, 1 hour each, missions. Many of the missions take place in Fallcreek, the city used in the original 2 Obscure Titles. ;Weapon and Car building It was revealed that you can build cars, weapons and more depending on the mission, which is a first for the series. Co-Op Set out with a team of three other players to battle through the insane missions and confront the lethal, outlandish creatures pursuing you relentlessly through the eight high-octane chapters. Split your team up to achieve your objectives as quickly as possible or stick together to improve your chances of survival against the waves of increasingly powerful and aggressive monsters. The strength of the monsters depends on the size of your group: the larger the group, the greater the threat... but this will also allow you to achieve stellar hi-scores! Play with other players in Co-op mode to unlock new combat options. "Juggle" with the monsters and don’t give them a moment’s respite, cover your team members while they reload the deathly rocket launcher, and protect them as they transport objects that will be vital to achieving your next objective! Final Exam in Co-op mode delivers more explosions, more monsters and, most importantly, more endless fun! Plot A group of four buddies visit their old high school for what would have been the mother of all parties, and find themselves trapped in a small town that has been invaded by a pack of monstrous and particularly aggressive creatures. ;Locations *Leafmore *Splashy World *Subway While progressing, players need to be aware and wary of Dark Auras. Monsters are more dangerous in these areas. DarkAura.jpg DarkAura1.jpg Characters There are 4 main characters to play in the game: *Brutal Joe, the "jock" *Cassy, a very talented street dancer *Nathan, the "Geek" *Sean, the "Handsome". Also Mighty Rocket Studio has confirmed that we'll see some familiar characters in the game, 2 of them are '''Herbert Friedman and Shannon Matthews from the original ObsCure franchise, you can see it from the official Mighty Rocket Studio DEVBLOG page, here. Select your favorite character from the four available, each with their own skills, stats and preferred weapons. You must complete numerous missions with various objectives during the eight chapters to escape from the hell hole you have landed in as you exterminate the monster rabble who are chasing you! These monsters will be trying to make life miserable for you in a number of ways: some are stupid, others are fast, some can fly and others are huge, twice your height and ten times your weight... so you must decide on the right tactics to annihilate them! Use the most appropriate weapon and launch a sequence of super combos! Performing a sequence of attacks will significantly boost your score… but watch out you don’t receive a mean blow during the combo, because if you’re hit, your score multiplier and points bonus will be reset to zero! Achieving top hi-scores will not only earn you the right to boast to your friends and challenge them to do better, but will also allow you to earn more skill points at the end of a level! Your characters can then level up and you will upgrade their attributes (health, power, etc.), unlock new weapons, new skills and new devastating combos! Achieve the highest score possible to climb up the Final Exam rankings and dare your friends to beat you or, better still, invite them to join your game so together you can seriously whack some monster! Screenshots 03.jpg 07.jpg 09.jpg Trivia - The game was renamed 3 times. It was originally called "Obscure Dark Aura", then "Obscure D", then "Obscure". The final name that will remain will be "Obscure: Final Exam" (also known simply as Final Exam). - The game was the first to allow online play in the Obscure Series. - The game is the first major revision of the series, as it goes from 3D to 2D. Reception Reviews for the game have been positive, with Retro Gamer Boy giving it a 10/10, Playstation Lifestyle giving it an 8/10 and Hardcore Gamer giving it a 3/5. External links *Official site Category:Final Exam